


The Day of Night

by itachislittlecrow (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Akatsuki - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fortune Telling, Hair Pulling, I just love sasori okay, I'm Going to Hell, I'm ready, Kidnapping, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, Knifeplay, Lemon, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, OFC - Freeform, Psychic Abilities, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Slapping, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Character, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, okay i'm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itachislittlecrow
Summary: Maybe he would be perfect for her.After all, putting pieces back together was one of his specialties.(Yui is a seer who is discovered by Sasori and Deidara, and is taken back to the Akatsuki base to tell the futures of the other members. But, one member in particular takes a liking to her... or an obsession.)
Relationships: Sasori/Original Female Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Searching The Past

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi guys!
> 
> So excited to finally be starting an Akatsuki fic, yay! They're my favorite so, I am at peace with the world ♡ ♡ ♡ I've just started this and I'm still mapping out the story and all that, but it will be a smutty story in the future soooo! But I'll put a warning for which chapters have smut, for those of you that aren't into that :) Anywho, feel free to leave suggestions and lots of love in the comments! Xoxoxo ♡ ♡ ♡ As usual, I don't own anything to do with Naruto or it's characters, only Yui who is my own original character!
> 
> Also, this is the song I was listening to for inspiration while writing this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke5VSATXVCI from one of my most favorite games)

“Deidara, we’re wasting time.” Sasori muttered as the blonde teen pulled him into the small, dimly lit izakaya. They were not far outside of Sunagakure and had stopped in a small village to rest for the night. But of course, Deidara had gotten bored of waiting around in their room at the inn and had to drag his partner out with him.

Towards the back corner of the bar was an upright piano, old and worn but still maintaining its beautiful oaky color, and at it sat a young girl⸻ thus, their reason for even going in. Deidara’s interest had been piqued by a sign outside the bar that read “ ** _Fortune Telling Pianist_** ” and couldn’t resist ducking inside for a bit of cheap entertainment.

The girl’s long ebony hair was draped around her shoulders and partially veiled her face from view. Though Sasori could still see full, pink lips parted gently, as if she were waiting to speak. The two Akatsuki weaved through tables to approach the piano, Deidara grinning in excitement and Sasori trailing bored behind him. Once they were before her. Yui slowly looked up from the keys, watching as Deidara set both his arms on top of the back of the piano.

“Will you play us our fortunes, hm?” He rested his chin on his arms, smirking down at her.

Behind him, Sasori had stopped in his tracks, struck by the girl before him. Her eyes were the color of honey with lips like petals, and the pale pink kimono she wore clung to her willowy figure. _Art_ was the one word in his mind. His fingers twitched at the thought of what it would feel like to have her tangled within his strings, bound to his control.

 _Perfect_ , was what it would be.

“What are your names?” Though her voice was soft, Yui spoke with more boldness than either of them had expected, sounding as if she were demanding an answer from them.

“I’m sure you don’t need to know to tell me my fate.” Deidara replied, blowing off her question with that same arrogant smirk plastered to his lips. Yui narrowed her eyes at him before her gaze drifted over to where his friend stood, the wild gleam in Sasori’s eyes causing her breath to catch. Before curiosity could get the better of her, she tore her gaze from his and began to play, focusing on the energy that was closest.

As the delicate melody of the notes began, Deidara could feel the room shift around him. The crescendo of a deeper sound made the hair on his arms stand on end and suddenly, when he looked down, white clay was creeping from his fingertips up his arms. Consuming his skin and body. Deidara opened his mouth but no sound came out. Heart pounding at the feeling of his body going numb, the clay was bursting from his pores, oozing out in a thick mold, and just before it could spread over his eyes a blinding flash of white light filled the room and then⸻ nothingness.

“Deidara?”

…

“Get off the floor…”

With a groan he opened his eyes, the golden light illuminating the bar felt much too bright now. Sasori was standing over him with a bored expression and he could see the back of the piano to his right.

“Wh-what happened, un?” He stiffly rose from the floor, dusting off his robe.

“I showed you your future, just as you asked.” Yui stated quite matter-of-factly, still sitting stoic behind her piano with her hands folded in her lap.

“More like, used some kind of side show genjutsu on me.” Deidara grunted, his skin still crawling from the experience. He even felt skeptical of the pouches of clay that hung from both his hips.

Yui narrowed her eyes at him, offended by the backhand remark. Though, she should have been used to it at this point from the number of drunks she’d had scream “majo” at her and go running out of the place. They were all ignorant, too oblivious to see through their own fear.

“You’re a fool.”

“What was that, hm?!” He made a move to come around that piano and give her something to really be offended about, but a hand suddenly holding the back of his cloak stopped him. Deidara looked over his shoulder, glaring annoyedly at Sasori. If looks could kill…

“Stop. We can’t be noticed here.” Sasori still maintained that bored expression, his indifference simply adding to Deidara’s irritation. With a huff of disappointment, he crossed his arms, choosing to pout off to the side instead.

Sasori released his partners cloak and stepped forward, standing beside the piano and much closer to her. The girl looked up at him from beneath her lashes, eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

“Will you play for me?” He asked.

Yui watched him in silence for a moment, searching for something within that stoic expression, but felt only more lost the longer she looked. Unknowingly, her fingers had begun to play. The song beginning with a mid-tone glissando and then transitioning into a delicate sounding melody at the higher end of the keyboard⸻ that finally tore her attention away. A restless feeling of excitement settled in her, hands shaking slightly as she played. The song was dizzying, almost frightful with the deceptive innocence of it’s sound.

Sasori felt a smile quirk at his lips, watching as Yui’s fingers rushed over the keys, her hair falling out of place and gently brushing over the tops of her wrists. She was barely keeping up with the wild tale of his fortune, eyes wide with focus. Her skin felt hot, the room shifting around them once again.

He could see his parents, a shimmering vision of his childhood as they both wrapped him in a tight embrace, the only living part of him left burning at the memory while they smiled down at him. The searing pain became so much that finally, his eyes slipped closed.

“I see.” Sasori spoke softly, but the sound of his voice pulled Yui from her trance. She was panting lightly from the strain of his song, one hand resting on the music rack to brace herself. Two powerful chakras with powerful fates, the energy it had cost her was more than she had ever felt from a fortune telling before.

“You’re a long way from home, little girl.” He reached forward and gently brushed her long hair back over her shoulder, noting the way her cheeks flushed from his touch. “Had to escape the Village of The Bloody Mist?” His words were taunting. Yui’s fists clenched in anger as she stared at the keys, refusing to meet his gaze. How could he have known that? Nobody knew her here. No one. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at her reaction, amused by how easily antagonized she was.

“She’s from Kirigakure?” Came Deidara’s amused voice from behind him, “Maybe we should take her to meet Kisame then, danna.”

Deidara was not opposed to the idea of bringing some entertainment back to the base with them. It got so boring there, and he could only take his irritation out on Tobi so much before Pein scolded him for it.

“I believe you’re right, Deidara. I’m sure the others would like to know their fortunes as well.” Sasori’s hand fell back to his side and he looked over at his partner, who was staring back at him with a look as if his head was on fire. Had Sasori just said he was right? Could someone record that please?? Deidara was too busy sputtering in disbelief to answer.

Yui stood so quickly the piano bench fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud crack. But before she could back away, Sasori already had a firm grip on her wrist and was pulling her flush against his chest. He stared down at her with those vivid amber eyes, mesmerizing.

A small stab of pain pricked at the side of her neck and her hand flew up to the spot, unable to tear her eyes from his until she finally looked down at her hand which was now smeared with blood. Blackness blurred at the edges of her vision and suddenly her body felt too sluggish and heavy to even stand. But strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her upright, and for a moment, there was the faint scent of firewood smoke.

“Let’s go.” Was all she heard before the world went black.


	2. Madness Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui wakes up in the Akatuski base and gets to finally meet a few of the members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Helloooo chapter 2! I'm still a little uncertain of where this is going, but we'll see. As always, let me know what you guys think! Xoxoxo 💕 💕 💕)
> 
> This is the song I was listening to for inspiration for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE7DvV8Ef_g

Her eyes opened to a deep crimson color, the dull light in the room slowly helping her eyes to adjust. Yui propped herself up on her elbows, eyes searching around the minimalist room before they fell upon Deidara, who was sitting in the corner.

“You’re up,” He didn’t even bother to look up from his clay, “I thought he may have given too strong of a dose and killed you.”

Yui’s heart was in her throat as she looked around the unfamiliar place. The walls and ceiling were all painted deep red, the color of blood, and there were no windows. The only light in the room coming from a sharp twisting, iron chandelier that hung over her head. Where was this place and how did she get here? As Yui sat up the memories began to flood in, the smell of smoke, his fiery red hair.

They’d taken her, and no one would ever come looking.

“What do you want from me?” She choked out, scooting back against the headboard. The only escape was a door that was closer to him than it was to her, and still she felt too weak and disoriented to be able to fight her way out.

Deidara looked up from his clay at her and Yui could see he had shaped a small white bird in his hand, each feather so detailed that, for a moment, she could have believed it was real.

“He’ll be back soon, un.” He stared at her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the clay, “Pein wanted to know why we brought you here, that’s all.”

He? Yui’s brow furrowed in confusion. Could he mean the red-haired one that he’d been with before? She looked at the small, black nightstand to the right of the bed, but nothing sat atop it. There was nothing in the room she could use against them, which she assumed was probably on purpose. The only things that might have possibly been of any use were all hidden securely in Deidara’s cloak, she was sure.

By his obvious disinterest, Yui figured he could care less what she did, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Bare feet touching the cold stone floor and making her shiver. The pink kimono she wore was in slight disarray, a glimpse of her creamy skin visible from where it had come loose at the neck. She rose hesitantly, eyeing Deidara with apprehension as she walked over to the door. But he didn’t even acknowledge her, far too absorbed with the clay in his hands.

Once out of the room Yui took a deep shuddering breath, willing away the tears in her eyes. There was no time for weakness here. She looked down both ends of the long corridor, the vaulted ceilings giving the impression that it was nearly endless. Hushed voices reached her ears and at the sound of footsteps she quickly chose to head in the opposite way, rushing down the hallway to escape whoever was coming.

The chill of fear forced her feet forward and, in her hurry, while looking over her shoulder expectantly, Yui did not notice the person who had just stepped out of his room and into the hallway. It felt literally like running head first into a tree⸻ the impact knocking her backwards and onto the ground with a pained grunt.

“Hey, what the fuck⸻ oh, damn Kakuzu look at that fine piece of ass, and she’s already on the floor too!”

Yui looked up to find a tall man with slicked back grey hair towering over her, and beside him stood something straight out of nightmares, icy blue eyes gazing down at her indifferently and the stitches that lined his arms seemed to be slithering in and out of the holes in his skin. The grey haired one crouched down in front of her and then reached out to grab her by the ankle, his grip almost bone shattering as he dragged her forward.

“Hidan, we’ve got work to do you know?” Kakuzu muttered above them.

“I know, I just want a closer look.” Hidan sneered, his rough, calloused hand sliding up the soft skin of her calf and beneath her kimono. Yui gasped and, without thoroughly thinking it through, the leg that he wasn’t holding snapped out and landed a hard kick right between his legs, sending Hidan sprawling backwards. Quick as she could Yui jumped up, clutching her kimono tightly closed and backing away from the two men.

“Th-that fucking bitch!” Hidan sputtered, his face red with rage as he weakly pushed himself up off the floor. Kakuzu laughed at his partner, the sound so deep it resonated into her very bones. What was he?!

“I’ll slit your fucking throat!” He was practically screaming, and until now Yui hadn’t noticed the massive red scythe that seemed to have appeared in his hand. Just as he was about to charge, Yui was pushed back and suddenly Sasori was in front of her, blocking Hidan just as the swing of his scythe came down.

Yui screamed in surprise, eyes squeezed shut and thinking that surely the blade had made contact. But, when she opened her eyes, Sasori was gripping the blade in his hand and staring Hidan down with that same indifferent expression. He shoved the blade back, pushing Hidan away with it.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to make a ritual out of my captive.” The hand that had been holding the blade reached back and his fingers laid protectively over her waist, causing Yui to shudder at the touch. Hidan slammed the bottom of his scythe down against the stone ground, glaring past him at Yui.

“Yeah, well your captive just tried to fucking castrate me!” He snapped, almost tempted to take ‘puppet boy’ on just so he could get his hands on her.

“I’m sure with good cause.” Sasori drawled, turning his back to Hidan. “Keep your dog on a leash, Kakuzu.”

Yui could see Kakuzu grab Hidan by the back of the collar before he could try and tackle Sasori, muttering something about ‘keeping his cool’.

Sasori was surprisingly gentle as he pushed her forward. The hand that had been on her waist had now dropped to her hip and lead her along with him as they walked back down the menacing corridor. Nervously, she looked up at him. But his gaze remained ahead. The only faint display of emotion she could see was the slight clench in his jaw, though she couldn’t blame him after having also just dealt with Hidan.

“Pein wishes to hear you play.” He said, finally sparing her a glance. When their eyes met Yui could felt her heart seize up in an instant, the intensity of his gaze causing her mouth to go dry.

She looked away, choosing to stare at her feet instead. Sasori lead her through the gateway and into Pein’s room, if you could even call it a room, to her it looked more like a cavern. Long jagged stalactites even hung from the ceiling and somewhere in the distance she could hear the faint drip of water. In the center ahead of them, was a long, curving stone bench. From the light of the candles that lined the back of the bench, she could see a man and a woman sitting together there. White wax pooling up in the cracks and sliding down the sides of where they sat.

The man’s face was littered with piercings. Three were in the bridge of his nose, each one filled with a thick bar of black jade, and two others hung from his bottom lip like sharp black fangs. The woman beside him had hair like lavender, with a delicate paper flower tucked gently behind her ear. Both their attention turned upon Sasori’s arrival, eyes settling on Yui who recoiled at their unnerving gaze.

“Is this her?” Pein asked and Sasori nodded, pushing her in front of him slightly. Pein rose from the bench and walked towards her, stopping but an arms-length away.

“What is your name?”

“Y-Yui.” She couldn’t help but stumble over the word. His presence was like a crushing weight upon her soul and caused a static in her mind. He nodded slightly before gesturing to the left of them, his hand extended in offering.

“Will you play?”

Yui’s gaze followed his hand to where her piano stood and before she could stop herself, she was rushing to it. The smooth keys beneath her hands and each crack and knot in the wood was a comfort. Even it’s musty smell from sitting in that bar for so many years put her heart somewhat at ease. Sasori couldn’t help the tinge of pride at the sight of her happiness, it was the first time he’d seen her smile.

Pein went to stand nearer to her, wanting to watch her hands as she played. Yui glanced at Sasori as her hands hovered above the keys, fingers trembling slightly, and with a gentle sigh⸻ she began to play.


	3. Heaven's Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's now turning back now. Sasori's made up his mind. She will be his newest creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, I finally feel inspired with this story! I got over the wall of starting a new thing and now I'm ready for it, yay! ♥️ ♥️ ♥️ Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, xoxoxo! 
> 
> Here is the song I was listening to for inspiration for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABQjT6gDKu0 )

Pein’s song had drained her as it had been one of the most complex fortunes she’d ever played. The sound alone had frightened Yui to her core and having the subject of it looming over her the entire time did not help her nerves. Breathless and shaky, she let her head hang heavy between her shoulders, resting both hands on the piano bench on either side of her legs. The room had gone silent. Pein, Sasori, and Konan all watching her curiously.

The drip of water echoed hollowly around them, a steady tempo that broke the silence. Her vision blurred. It’d been so long since she’d spent this much energy. A few red droplets fell from her eyes, staining the silky fabric that covered her knees. It was never painful, more so a relief. The blood came in thin streams from both her eyes now, momentarily blinding. Her breathing slowed, the pressure in her head releasing with the last few drops.

“Interesting,” Pein’s voice broke the silence. “I’ve never seen a dōjutsu like yours.” He remarked, walking back over to the bench where he took his place next to Konan once more.

Yui finally looked up, bloody tear streaks staining her cheeks. Sasori was moving towards her now and she couldn’t help but flinch away from him, frightful of what he might do.

“Take her away, Sasori. But, don’t let any of the others harm her… You know who I mean.” Pein murmured, idly running his fingers through Konan’s hair, lost in thought.

Sasori merely nodded in response and took Yui by the arm, ignoring the way she pulled away from him in fear. He helped her stand, catching her as she stumbled forward. Much to her own chagrin, Yui leaned into the arm that he had wrapped around her waist, his support the only thing keeping her from collapsing. She could feel his long fingers splayed across her hip, uncertain of whether the dizzying heat she now felt came from his body or her own. The overstimulation was almost numbing.

“Relax,” He said, leading Yui out of the room and back into the hallway, “You need to save your energy.” They walked past Deidara’s room and then into his own, though he closed the door behind them once they were inside.

The room was different from Deidara’s, she noticed. Against one wall was a long wooden workbench with what looked like bits of wooden puppets sorted across it. There were different lacquers and tools, and each one was perfectly organized in its own space. She could see his obsessiveness just by the way the room was. Everything had a place of its own and nothing was out of place.

They stood in the center of the room and Sasori turned her to face him, using a finger to tilt her chin up so that she was forced to meet his gaze. His thumb grazed lightly over her pink lips, making her cheeks flush with anxiety. She would make a perfect puppet, he thought.

A faint smell of incense lingered in the room and her lips parted slightly, letting his thumb brush against her teeth. He was so close. She could even see the tiny freckles dusted across his nose.

“Your dress is stained.” The way he said it almost made her insecure, but those feelings quickly disappeared when his fingers began to untie the sash around her waist.

“W-Wait,” Yui grabbed his hands, but he continued moving as if she hadn’t even touched him, his strength no match for her gentle touch. Her cheeks burned as the sash fell to the floor and his hands began to push apart the kimono, sliding the fabric over her shoulders and down her slender arms. Her skin was flushed, burning beneath his gaze as he studied her intently, eyes roaming over every inch of her body.

“Turn around.” His tone had changed from quiet indifference to stern and commanding. Yui swallowed thickly, frozen in place by her vulnerability.

“I said,” In a second he had a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back till she cried out in pain. “Turn around.” Sasori roughly released his grip, almost knocking her over when he did.

Fresh tears welled in Yui’s eyes as she turned around, her shoulders heaving with a silent sob. Why was she here? What could they want with her? Instinctively, her arms went to cover her chest but before she could his hands had both her wrists and held them firmly at her sides.

His chest was pressed against her back and Yui could feel his breath on her neck, his hair tickling her cheek. The familiar scent of smoke and firewood filled her nose, making her head spin, and his mouth was hot against her ear.

“You can either accept your fate here,” His hands left her wrists, one snaking across her belly and the other reaching up to wrap fingers around her throat. “Or I’ll break your mind piece by piece, until you submit to me.”

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks, wetting the blood that was stained there, hot against her skin⸻ just like the feeling of his free hand that was exploring her body. Sasori breathed in the flowery scent of her hair, relishing in the small tremors of fear that vibrated from her against his chest.

“You’re overthinking. I can help you change pain to comfort, fear to pleasure. Give in and let your past stay behind you, let your life mean something. Give your life to me.” His silver words wrapped around every beat of her heart and Yui couldn’t think straight, breath coming in shallow bursts as his grip on her throat tightened slightly. The feeling of his command smoldered embers of pleasure deep within her, the temptation luring her in.

Suddenly, he was pushing her forward and she fell onto the bed with a gasp, unable to even move before he had already flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. His arms a cage on either side of her head. She slammed her hands hard against his chest, crying freely now from the freshly renewed fear at the terrifying thought of what was to come.

“Enough.” His eyes narrowed and suddenly, her arms fell stiffly to her sides. Yui’s eyes widened in shock. Limbs frozen in place. No matter how hard she willed her body to move she was trapped, unable to move a muscle. Until Sasori’s fingers twitched beside her head and, of their own accord, her arms came up to intimately wrap around his neck, pulling them closer together.

“See, isn’t that so much easier?” He smirked down at her, leaning forward till their lips barely brushed together. “Soon, you won’t want it any other way. You’ll crave your own submission.” Sasori pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, forcing her mouth open so that he could taste her and causing Yui to whimper quietly. She tasted like the rain.

He pulled away reluctantly but was satisfied when she tried to follow his lips. Yui blushed once she opened her eyes, realizing what she’d done. Already, he was controlling her mind. She’d been lost in the kiss without even realizing it.

“Rest now,” His hand brushed over her eyes and they fluttered closed. “Tomorrow everything will change.”


	4. Restless Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter 4, woop woop! This story is finally coming to the point I want it to, yaaay! It got difficult for a minute there .... Lots of love to y'all who are reading! 💙 💙 💙
> 
> This was the inspiration song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTMqiWq-HUw&t=156s )

Sasori stood watching her for a moment longer, admiring Yui’s serene expression as she slept. He reached down and pulled the blankets over her, then gently brushing a few stray locks of hair from her cheek before walking away. It was time to work, everything would need to be prepared and ready before she woke.

Thick red candles illuminated the workbench as Sasori cleared off the space, making room for the work he planned to do. He laid out one serrated and one smooth knife, and next to that a series of amber glass jars. The purpose of this was to make her the same as him, but he still wanted all the little things to remain the same. The smell of her hair, each long dark eyelash, and every tiny freckle that decorated her smooth skin. She would be vulnerable, just as she was now, but this time his threads of chakra would control _everything_. He would remake her to live and breathe for him.

Yui stirred behind him, eyes fluttering as she dreamed. The candlelight cast eerie shadows upon the walls that flickered and danced with the flame. He hesitated for a moment, hand hovering above one of the empty cores that were placed in his more prized puppets. Would she really be the same? The warmth of her skin would be drawn out with her life, when he bled her. No more tears could spill from those glassy eyes. Some things he could never make the same.

“S-Sasori?” Her voice startled him from his rumination, and he looked back to where Yui was sitting up in the bed, clutching the blanket to her bare chest with one hand.

“You’re up early.” Sasori remarked, turning back to his worktable for a moment.

Out of everyone there Yui felt the safest with him, unaware of how wrong she was to feel that way. Still, whether it was of her own will or his, Sasori’s presence captivated her. The same static pervaded her mind and the only clear thought in her head was of him, of his touch and voice, and of the feelings he invoked within her.

“I had a bad dream… It woke me up.” She admitted, biting her lip shyly. Yui couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze as he walked over and took a seat on the edge if the bed beside her. Sasori reached out and tilted her chin up, gently caressing her cheek. Yui winced slightly at the touch, knowing the violence those hands could inflict.

“What was your nightmare, little love?” He crooned, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss against her jaw and then her neck. Maybe this would be the perfect distraction from his dilemma. His fingers twitched and her arms were forced up to wrap around his shoulders, causing the blanket to pool in her lap as her fingers tangled in his hair. Yui gasped, having forgotten the control he had over her.

“H-how do you do that?” She asked, biting back a moan as he nipped and sucked at her collarbone.

“Through chakra threads, a puppet master’s specialty. You’ll do whatever I make you.” Sasori pulled away, admiring the blooming red mark he’d left upon her skin. She was flushed and panting, squirming beneath his touch as one of his hands came up to massage her pert breasts. He reveled in the feeling of how hard her heart was pounding. “Now, what did you dream?”

Yui’s hands were finally her own again and hesitantly, came to rest upon his chest, unwilling to break the contact. Something that did not go unnoticed by him. His free hand traced fingertips down her side, leaving goosebumps in it’s wake.

“I dreamt I was in a cage. But it was different somehow, like being pressed against glass and watching myself without any control… My body wasn’t my own, but it felt so real.” Her voice as a whisper as she spoke, as if speaking of it might make it come true.

Sasori couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips, already he had such a firm grasp on her mind, she had succumbed to him so easily. Both his hands came up to cradle her face, his gaze intense as he stared down at her. She was ready, it was time.

“It will be painful at first,” He kissed her softly. “But you’ll get used to it.”

Yui’s eyes widened in fear and then he was yanking her up from the bed. Sasori scooped her up with ease, carrying her bridal style over to the worktable. Her limbs were locked in place so she couldn’t fight him, bound by the chakra strings. It felt like her head might explode she was trying so hard to make her arms move.

Sasori dropped her harshly on the table and she yelped in pain, wincing when he forced her arms and legs out with a flick of his fingers. At this point all her tears had been spent and Yui just kept her eyes on the ceiling, letting her mind stray off to some distant place, far away from there. She was sure the terror would kill her otherwise.

He reached for a jar of scented oil, dripping the warm liquid along her stomach and up between her breasts before setting the bottle down and using his hands to massage it in. It smelled like jasmine, she thought, imagining the flowers fragrant white blossoms.

“Look at me,” Sasori ordered and her eyes flickered to his, her honeyed orbs already glazed over with a hollow look. “After this, we can always be together.” There was a glimpse of loneliness in his eyes and for a moment, she could see the little redheaded boy all alone, building his puppets, building his family.

Sasori grabbed the smooth-edged knife and without warning drove the point into her abdomen, a shrill scream of pain tearing from her throat. He only let the blade cut just past the sinewy muscle beneath her skin, then sawing it upwards until he stopped beneath the breastbone. Yui screamed hoarsely again, searing pain making black spots erupt in her vision. He repeated the motion four more times, two lines from each hip and two from the bottom of each side of her ribs⸻ where then they all met in the middle. Thick rivulets of blood poured down her sides and pooled on the table beneath her, coating his hands as he pinched one corner of skin and muscle and began to slowly peel it back, tearing the thick fascia apart as he did. Yui’s mouth gaped in silent horror, hyperventilating, her voice lost from screaming so much.

“You’re doing so well,” He murmured, pulling apart the other sides of her skin and muscle, till her organs were nearly visible to him. “It’ll all be over soon.”

Yui didn’t dare to look down, the shimmering of red at the bottom of her vision enough of a tell. The pain was starting to short-circuit her brain, the ceiling warping in and out of focus, and once his fingers dug into her fleshy stomach, digging in till he was wrist deep in her abdominal cavity to begin removing the organs there, she finally blacked out. Blood dribbled from her lips and down the side of her cheek, and with his free hand Sasori used a cloth to gently wipe it away.

Sleep. Dream. It will all be over soon.


	5. Dance with Night Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui finally finds a home, in the arms of her puppet master.

When Yui awoke everything was different. There was no hesitance when her eyes opened and she sat up, taking in the surroundings. Everything seemed crisper and sharper, she could even see the small particles of dust floating through the air. Her hands flexed, stretching out the stiffness in her joints, and she heard a slight clicking noise that made her look down. Upon closer inspection a slight seam was visible at the crease in each of her fingers, and there was something different about her skin. There was not a flaw to be seen except for the small seams here and there, although it still felt like her own skin when Yui brushed her hand along her arm.

When she hopped off the table, she noticed there was no warmth or coolness from the ground, just a small vibration. Like she could feel the earths energy. The Akatsuki cloak she wore was too big and pooled on the ground around her feet, the sleeves hanging long over her hands. Strange, she thought, and when she walked, that same quiet clicking followed her movements.

Yui felt no fear now, as she left the room, a strong impulse pulling her down the corridor. The red on the walls was fluorescent to her new eyes and she couldn’t resist trailing her fingers along the rough stone as she walked. Slowly, feeling began to return, and she could feel the cold beneath her feet.

“Tobi, stop!” She heard a voice yelling ahead and then a bang as if something had been knocked over.

“Sooorrryyy Deidara senpai~!” She heard a slightly higher pitched voice practically singing and then a squeak of surprise, followed by a literal explosion.

When Yui rounded the corner into the room where the ruckus was coming from, she had to practically jump out of the way as the man, who she assumed was Tobi, went flying into the hallway with another explosion and then a crash.

“That’s what you get, un.” Came Deidara’s irritated voice, she could barely see through the smoke that filled the room.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to suffocate the rest of us dickhead!” That was Hidan’s voice, she knew.

The energy pulling her was stronger in here and she took a few steps forward, 8 pairs of eyes suddenly all turning to her as the smoke cleared. As soon as she saw Sasori, she knew _that_ was the energy she kept feeling, and it carried her right over to him regardless of the confused expression she wore. When she was within arm’s reach, he pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your new pin cushion?” Hidan grumbled, sulking next to Kisame.

“Hi Yui.” Deidara looked up from the clay in his hands and actually smiled at her, much to her surprise.

“Sasori mentioned you’re from Kirikagure?” Kisame said, chuckling when she stared at him in awe. The blue skin and pointed teeth like nothing she had ever seen before. Her eyes then fell to the massive sword that was leaned up against the couch beside him and finally it clicked in her head.

“You’re one of the swordsmen of the mist.” She stated, arms wrapping around Sasori’s neck as he leaned his head on her shoulder. Kisame nodded, his hand resting protectively on samehada.

“My father was Raiga Kurosuki, though he left when I was little… I hated him.”

“We should get along just fine then, because I hated him too.” Kisame smirked, his grip on the sword tightening.

Suddenly, Tobi came bounding back in⸻ leaping through the air to land right in the middle of her lap. But before he could, Sasori stuck his leg out, foot landing right in the center of Tobi’s chest and sending him flying backwards again.

“Huh. Nice one, danna.” Deidara muttered, still enthralled in his clay.

So, this is the Akatsuki? She thought, looking down at Sasori who returned her gaze. He wore his usual bored expression, but she could see something deeper within his eyes, was it amusement? His fingers pinched her side playfully and she giggled, blushing when the other men glanced over at them.

Yui was his most perfect creation. The closest thing to human, though still a puppet, just like him. His perfect little doll. Even the flush of her cheeks was still that same rosy pink, and no one could touch her. She was all his.

Sasori’s other hand began to rub up and down her thigh, watching intently each quiet, breathy sigh that left her lips. Her slender fingers curled around his cloak, trying as much as she could to keep her composure. He smirked when her eyes fluttered closed from him licking a hot stripe up the side of her neck. She was still so innocent.

“If you two don’t get a fucking room, I’m gonna start jerking off.” Hidan snapped, arms crossed. Tobi was still laying on the floor, beside the couch, pouting up at the ceiling.

“Fine.” Sasori said smugly, rising from the couch and lifting Yui up with him. She buried her face in his neck as he carried her down the hall, closing the door behind them once they had made it to his room.

He laid Yui her down on the bed, pushing the Akatsuki cloak away and revealing her naked body. Almost every detail was the same, even the freckle above her left hip. She looked away shyly and with a flick of his fingers, both her wrists were bound together above her head by chakra strings.

“So perfect.” He murmured, climbing onto the bed between her knees.

Sasori lifted her right leg with both his hands, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh and up, up, up⸻ until he was nestled between her legs with both thighs draped over his shoulders. Yui’s face was bright red as this point, her breath coming out in short bursts at the anticipation of his next move. Sasori glanced up at her, hovering just above her glistening sex, his eyes darkened with lust.

“You’re dripping for me.” His breath was hot against her skin and made her shudder slightly. He used his index and middle finger to spread her lips for him before slowly, torturously, dragging his tongue up her clit. Sasori groaned at the sweet taste of her, unable to resist diving back in for more, now licking and sucking hungrily at the sensitive bud. His tongue pushed past her folds and Yui moaned loudly as the hot muscle thrust in and out of her heat, tasting her deeply.

“S-Sasori… Please…” She whimpered and he released her hands, which flew down to tangle fingers in his hair as she thrust her hips up against his tongue. He pulled back for a moment, chin and lips wet with her arousal, and then slid a finger in to replace his tongue. Thrusting the digit in and out of her slowly, giving her time to adjust.

“Tell me what you want, love. You want more?” He was smirking up at her, watching as she writhed deliciously beneath his touch.

“P-please! Please, I… I need you inside.” She whined, hands gripping the sheets of the bed for dear life. He added a second finger, licking his lips at the wet sound of his fingers fucking in and out of her.

“Mmm, I don’t think you’ve earned that quite yet.” Sasori’s other hand came down and slapped her inner thigh hard, making Yui cry out in shock, a red welt already forming on her skin. His fingers began to thrust into her harder and faster, making her back arch as he hit the most sensitive spot deep inside. Warmth was spreading from her fingers to her toes, and she could feel a tingling low in her belly.

His hand came down again, slapping her pussy hard as he fingered her, and making her thighs tremble with need. She’d never felt anything so good in her life and didn’t even care whether or not the entire base could hear her wailing and moaning.

“Hug your knees to your chest,” He ordered. “I wanna watch you cum around my fingers.”

Yui practically fell apart at his words but did what he said, arms wrapping around her thighs to hold them against her. With this new angle Sasori added a third finger, stretching her so perfectly it made Yui practically sob a series of pleas and his name all mixed together. His thumb began rubbing slow circles against her clit and that was all it took to send her crying over the edge. Crying out his name as her walls clenched and spasmed around his fingers, wet dripping down her thighs. Watching her cunt suck in his fingers as she came made his cock strain against his pants and finally, he pulled out of her to push them down, leaning forward to line the weeping head of his cock up with her.

“Is this what you want?” He taunted, letting only the tip push into her.

“Yesyesyes, pleaseee!” She whined, grabbing onto his arms as she thrust her hips up, trying to force him deeper.

“You asked for it then.” Sasori’s voice was strained, the last of his resolve snapping as he slammed into her, setting a brutal pace that had the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall with each thrust of his hips. Yui was moaning beneath him, nails digging into his arms as he pounded into her. It was heaven, the feeling of his thick cock stretching her walls and filling her so deeply. His muscular arms caging her in. She’d never felt so good in her life.

It didn’t take long for her second orgasm to come crashing down, forcing Sasori to slow down as her walls spasmed around him and she felt even tighter than before.

“F-fuck…” He groaned, placing one hand on the wall to hold himself up as he thrust into her. She was panting, laying exhausted beneath him as he continued to fuck her.

“Please fill me up, Sasori… I want all of it.” Yui’s sex wrecked voice and the way she looked up at him was all it took to send him over the edge, one final thrust and he was filling her up till his seed leaked out onto the bed beneath them. 

Sasori collapsed next to her, both trying to catch their breath as they lay there. After a moment, Yui curled up against his side, her fingers idly tracing circles against his chest. His hand came up to gently brush her hair back, relishing in the moment of peace and the feeling of her naked body wrapped around him.

“You guys are too fucking loud!” They could hear Hidan shouting from another room down the hall and Sasori merely laughed, happy he could make that bastard servant of Jashin suffer a little bit.

“Thank you…” Yui spoke softly, breaking the silence, and Sasori pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

“Of course, little doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the last chapter you guys!! I wanna start writing another story teehee 💜 💜 💜 I hope you all enjoyed the adventure, as usual please leave comments with any love or critique, and thanks for reading! Xoxo
> 
> This was the inspiration song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxuwsHOOZx0 )


End file.
